


My Wayward Son

by RoseNox98



Series: Wayward Son 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John puts Dean though his paces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wayward Son

John leaned back against the wall of the motel, watching Dean put his pistol together.

He'd field stripped it and reassembled it six times already, but he was still slow.

"Dean, I want that thing ready in a minute you hear?"

A twelve year old Sam looked up from his book, watching his brother.

John sighed. Dean had just gotten back from the reform farm, and he'd gotten sloppy.

His fingers fumbled, and Dean dropped the cylinder, the round metal clattering on the floor.

Before he could pick it up John called times up. "Dean, do it again. And do it right this time. I know you know this, son."

He was lost, a wayward son, but John would bring him back.


End file.
